¡Gracias Aizen!
by loriakari
Summary: Aizen te doy las gracias por que sin ti. No seria ni la mitad de feliz que soy ahora, Esta es mi perfección.- decía orgulloso Ichigo.


**BLEACH**** no me pertenece si no al gran Sensei ****Tite Kubo autor de esta gran obra maestra.**

**GRACIAS AIZEN **

Desde la victoria en la guerra de invierno, han pasado ya setecientos años.

Ichigo Kurosaki ya no era más un shinigami sustituto, si no el capitán del quinto escuadrón. Fue a visitar a la persona que cambio su vida para siempre.

_¡Hola Aizen! ¿como te encuentras? ¿debe ser triste estar aquí solo? Pero ni modo, tu elegiste tu destino.

Ichigo se acerco a Aizen y le quito las vendas que le impedían verlo y hablarle. Ichigo volvió a su forma final de shinigami. Por ese motivo Aizen no sintió el reiatsu de Ichigo. Penso que escucho la voz de Kurosaki como otras veces y se sorprendió que después de tantos años lo fuera a ver.

_¡Sin ofender Aizen pero te ves fatal! Quien no lo estaría al estar aquí encerrado como una rata.

Aizen Sosuke. El más grande prodigio de la sociedad de almas que jamás había existido. Estaba solo envuelto por varias vendas negras y lazos que adsorbían su reiatsu, tenia tapados los ojos y su boca. Ya que fue condenado a veinte mil años sentencia dictada por los miembros de la central cuarenta seis.

_¡Es una lastima que una persona como tu terminara así! ¡yo hubiera preferido morir antes que terminar como tu!.

Aizen miro con odio al shinigami sustituto, ¿quién se creía que era? Para ir lo a ver después de tantos años y solo para insultarlo.

_¿Cómo siempre. Tu no tienes cerebro Kurosaki? ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita? ¿pensé que Yamamoto solo tenia acceso para entrar aquí?- cuestiono con desprecio el prodigio.

El comandante Yamamoto. Era el único que podía entrar a la celda de Aizen, solo por ser comandante general del Gotei trece. Yamamoto iba una vez al mes a reforzar las medidas de seguridad de la prisión de Aizen.

_Yamamoto ya no vendrá más a verte cada mes, ¡ahora el encargado de venir a verte seré yo! Y yo si seré bueno contigo y platicare contigo.- dijo con sarcasmo el pelinaranja.

A pesar de haber pasado tantos años. Todavía no lo perdonaba por haber hecho sufrir a la persona que mas amaba en la vida. Por eso fue haberle, para decirle que a pesar del todo el daño que causo. Ellos pudieron reponerse de las heridas y alcanzar la perfección. No fue fácil pero por fin la alcanzaron.

_¿Tu a mi cargo? ¡prefería morir a tener que verte Kurosaki y escucharte! Además ¿tu y yo de que hablaríamos? No tenemos nada en común.

_¡No seas mal agradecido Aizen!. Que no vez que me digno a perder mi valioso tiempo contigo y me sales con tus estupideces.

Dijo conteniendo la risa al ver la rabia en la cara de Aizen y el desprecio en sus ojos.

_ Hablaremos de todo lo maravillo que nos ha pasado desde la guerra de invierno, ¿Sabes acabo de firmar un tratado de paz con la gente del mundo Hueco? ¡ahora podremos vivir en armonía con ellos!.

_¿Qué diablos dices baka? ¡eso es imposible Kurosaki!.

_No podemos controlar a los menos, pero si podemos razonar con los arrancar y espadas para tener una buena convivencia, nos tomo setecientos años. Pero por fin lo logramos.

_¿Qué diablos crees que haces Kurosaki? ¿Por qué demonios pegas esas fotografías en la pared baka?.

Expreso furioso Aizen. Pero Ichigo lo juzgo y pego fotografías de todos los capitanes y tenientes con sus familias.

_ Mi querido Aizen. Atrás quedaron los días de tristeza, ahora solo hay felicidad. En unas horas seré el nuevo comandante de los trece escuadrones.

Una sonrisa de orgullo se formo en sus labios y Aizen lo miro como si, se hubiera vuelto loco.

_Todos hemos trabajado arduamente, para lograr este milagro y soy tan generoso que vine a compartir contigo mi felicidad. Después de todo estoy agradecido contigo por planear paso a paso mi futuro.

_ Solo dices estupideces. Eres y siempre serás un estúpido y no creo una palabra de lo que dices. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tu, sea el nuevo comandante? Es ridículo - dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

_Mira estas fotografías y dime si miento- señalo las fotografías que había pegado y Aizen las miro con desden.

_¡Aquí esta Toushiro con su familia, si se caso con Rangiku! ¡aun no sabemos con que lo chantajeo para que se casara con ella!. Pero en fin, tienen dos hermosos niños, la niña saco la inteligencia del papa y el niño la belleza de la mama. Son adorables ¡no crees!.

La niña era igual a Toushiro pero con los ojos azules, el niño rubio ojos verde turquesa idéntico a la madre en todo.

_¡Byakuya se caso con mi hermana Yuzu y tuvieron mellizos! la niña es idéntica a mi hermana se llama Masaki y el niño es otro Byakuya, no sacaron nada de mi familia son todos unos Kuchiki, para serte sincero todavía no me llevo bien con Byakuya,¡ El se aprovecho de la inocencia de mi dulce hermanita estoy seguro. Aunque el lo niegue!.

Decía Ichigo pegando la fotografía de la familia Kuchiki.

_Rukia se caso con la cabeza de piña, ¡gracias a Dios la niña es la reencarnación de Hisana toda una hermosa princesa! El niño es igual a Renji pero es otro enano latoso como su madre.

Pego la fotografía y otra de su hermana Karin que se caso con Ishida.

Tuvieron dos niños idénticos a Ishida.

_¡ Esos malditos asalta cunas!, si no hubiera estado peleando tanto tiempo en el mundo hueco. ¡Ellas jamás se habrían quedado con esos perdedores, aprovechados, asalta cunas!.-dijo muy indignado Ichigo.

Pego otra foto de Inoue que se caso con Ulquiorra y tenían dos hijos el niño era idéntico al papa y la niña a Inoue.

_¡Otro milagro que los niños se parecieran a Inoue en forma de ser!, ¿por que si no ellos serian unos emos como su padre? ¿Si los niños son mitad espada, mitad shinigami?.

Así continua Ichigo hablando de cada ex compañero. El prodigio ya estaba arto de escuchar tanta basura por parte de Kurosaki. Nunca antes había sentido tantos deseos de matar a Kurosaki como hasta ese momento.

_KUROSAKI ¿Te podrías callar y largarte de una buena vez?.

_¿No me digas que quieres estar solo otro vez? Pero si ya casi acabo de actualizarte de todo lo que te has perdido por estúpido. Mira deje lo mejor para el final.

Saco una fotografía de Momo embarazada de unos cinco o seis meses pensó Aizen, pero le extraño que su ex teniente y juguete. Como el la llamaba estuviera embarazada y sola. Como el prodigio era muy orgulloso no quería preguntar por ella.

_¿Se ve hermosa verdad?, ¡ella es tan bella, tierna y perfecta! ¡ es su segundo embarazo! En el primero tuvimos un niño idéntico a mi, espero que el bebe que viene sea niña y se parezca a mi hermosa esposa.

_ ¿Hinamori es tu esposa? ¿tienen un hijo? ¿ como diablos paso eso?-

Dijo sumamente sorprendido Aizen. Ya que penso que ella estaría muerta o casada con Hitsugaya.

_!Ya no es Hinamori es Kurosaki Momo¡ Si tenemos uno se llama Isshin, ¡diablos no debí de haber apostado el nombre de mi hijo con mi padre!.

Decía muy enojado el pelinaranja por que su bebe se llamaba como su padre, pero estaba feliz de ver la cara que tenia Aizen no tenia precio.

_ ¿Como paso? yo soy su capitán y tantas misiones, tiempo libre juntos era mas que evidente que terminaríamos casados.-decía sonrojado.

_Ya tenemos trecientos años de casados. Pero hasta ahora que firmamos el trato de paz, decidimos tener familia.- decía muy sonriente Ichigo en recordar a su esposa y como se enamoraron.

_Aizen te doy las gracias por que sin ti. No seria ni la mitad de feliz que soy ahora, Esta es mi perfección.- decía orgulloso Ichigo.

_¿Tu perfección es esta basura?.-dijo con desprecio.

_ Si estar con la gente que quiero. Mis amigos. Mi esposa. Mis hijos y toda la gente que confía y depende de mi. El cariño que me dan no tiene precio.

_Son puras tonterías.

_Para una mente tan brillante y prodigiosa como la tuya esto es basura. Pero para mi lo es todo. ¡Gracias Aizen! Te debo mi felicidad, estoy viviendo lo que posiblemente debió de haber sido tu vida.

_Mi vida jamás. Habría sido una basura como la que vives tu- Exclamo furioso.

_¡Tienes razón otra vez! ¡tu vida ya es una basura!, Ya que terminaste solo. En una celda como un maldito ratón de laboratorio.

_¡Lárgate de aquí, ahora mismo! ¡fuera prefiero estar solo otros setecientos años a soportarte!.

_¡Que lastima voy a venir cada vez que quiera! ¿quieras o no quieras?, ¿aquí el que manda soy yo y no tu? ¿te quedo claro Aizen?.

_¡Eres un maldito Kurosaki!.

_¡No muy seguido como quisiera!, ¿Sabes que lo hago para fastidiarte verdad? ¡Eres mi juguete Aizen!, debo entrenar muy duro ya que los niños son muy fuertes, tanto trabajo nos costo llegar a este nivel y ellos de la nada lo consiguieron.

Aizen lo miro sorprendido ya que de estar sarcástico y burlesco, se puso muy serio.

_Todos los niños tienen alrededor de trece años, el mío tiene cuatro años y no es por que sea mi hijo.- dijo orgullosamente - Pero el es un prodigio es mil veces mas fuerte y perfecto que yo. Quisiera que siguiera mis pasos, pero el dice que quiere ser artista ¿te crees? ¡Momo dice que lo apoya, yo no!

_¡Gracias otra vez Aizen! ¡Me voy! Ya va a ser hora de mi nombramiento va a venir gente muy importe del mundo hueco.- digo viendo su reloj

_Además quiero ver a mi esposa, nos vemos Aizen la semana entrante te contare como me fue y te traeré fotografías para que no te sientas solo.-dijo muy cínicamente.

Aizen jamás había sentido tanto odio, desprecio y repugnancia en sola persona como la que sentía por Kurosaki Ichigo.

A pesar de estar en lugar muy retirado del Gotei trece podía escuchar perfectamente los aplausos y las porras hacia Kurosaki Ichigo.

_¡Papi! ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todas partes.-dijo su hijo abrazando a su padre con cariño.

_¡Fui a ver a un viejo amigo y a darle las gracias!.

_La tía Rukia te esta buscando y esta hecha una fiera por no encontrarte.

_¡Ichigo Kurosaki me tenias muy preocupada! ¿Dónde estabas?.-dijo su esposa regañándolo.

_Mami no regañes a papi, fue a ver a un viejo amigo.-decía tiernamente el niño.

_¿Viejo amigo? ¿a quien fuiste a ver? Y…- No pudo continuar por que su esposo la beso con pasión.

_¡Esta noche quiero celebrar contigo a solas, hasta el amanecer!-decía seductoramente.

_¿Pero y Isshin? ¿Quién lo va a cuidar?.-decía sonrojada.

_Yuzu se ofreció a cuidarlo amor, Así que ponte muy hermosa, que quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo.-dijo besando su cuello y le mordió su oreja, Momo soltó un gemido de placer.

_Todos los días me los demuestras amor. ¿En donde quedo el chico tímido y despistado con las mujeres?.

_Vamos Momo ya pasaron trecientos años. Pero sabes una cosa me excita y emociona que tu todavía te sonrojes con mi contacto, eso me vuelve loco.

_¡EY aquí estoy!.-decía Isshin ya que cuanto sus padres se metían en asuntos románticos no le hacían caso.

-Ichigo, baka-Rukia golpeo a Ichigo y le galo las orejas.

_Te dije que la tía Rukia estaba enojada.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa enana? ¿Qué no ves que interrumpes un momento romántico con mi esposa?.

_Ya tendrán tiempo de eso después, ya es hora de la ceremonia baka, aun que pasara tanto tiempo sigues siento el mismo baka de siempre.

_Respétame enana que soy tu nuevo jefe. Si no algo me dice que tu esposo tendrá muchas misiones y muy lejos de aquí.

Rukia le iba a responder, pero Momo beso a Ichigo para que se callara.

_¿Cómo le haces para soportarlo?.

_No lo soporto lo amo, además yo te preguntaría lo mismo con Renji.

Rukia se sonrojo y no respondió. Se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la ceremonia. Todos los recibían con aplausos y porras.

Ichigo dio su discurso de cómo el iba a encargarse de la paz en el Seireitei como en el mundo hueco.

Espero que sea de agrado la historia. Creo que esta seria una buena manera de cómo Ichigo podría vengarse de Aizen, haciéndolo sufrir con algo que el no conoce. Algo maravilloso llamado amor y felicidad.


End file.
